


Сомец расправил плечи

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, Somcesuchki, da vi sovsem tam poehavshie, pizdets, postironiya, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Внезапно Якоб оказывается единственным, кто может победить Гриндевальда. Снова. Или ещё один обычный день Якоба из Альтернативной дежурки, который должен спасать мир, но выбирает занятия любовью, а не войной.





	Сомец расправил плечи

**Author's Note:**

> Мы припали к фольклору местного Понилэнда, прониклись и тоже так захотели. Постирония, сомцесучки, одно матерное слово, чмоке всем в этой выкладке.

Ньют, конечно, гордился своим другом, но пребывал в недоумении, почему именно добрый и милый, но всё ещё магл Якоб должен выйти против Гриндевальда. Объяснения Альбуса были туманны, как обычно. Профессор ссылался на дилемму сомцесучек, мол, не бывать двум сомцам в одной комнате, кто-то обязательно осучится, завякает и засопит. А также на ещё одно пророчество Тихо Додонуса:

«Сомец расправит плечи  
Осучится другой сомец  
И воссопит подобно сучке  
Ну, или как-то так».

 

Ньют немного изучал сомцесучек в начале своей магозоологической карьеры, но быстро охладел к ним, когда выяснил, что сомцесучки просто твари, отнюдь не фантастические. Потому он сперва немного обиделся, когда Альбус назвал Якоба образцовым сомцом с безупречной сомцовой аурой. В ответ на сердитое: «Якоб не такой!» Альбус пояснил, что речь идёт именно об образцовом сомце — добром, сильном и благородном, который в первую очередь думает о благополучии близких, а недюжинную силу применяет только в случае необходимости.

«По-прежнему не понимаю, при чём тут Якоб!» — сказали бы некоторые, но эту пассивно-агрессивную шутку выдрали бдительными когтями МамМедведиц, а автора отправили сцеживать яд в другое место.

В ходе деградации сомцы утратили эти качества, у них осталась только богатырская силушка и большой меч. Лишь образцовый сомец мог подавлять других и осучивать их. Альбус говорил, что всё предельно просто: Якоб должен подойти к Геллерту и засиять аки Эдвард Каллен. А потом закинуть сопящего и осучившегося Геллерта на расправленное плечо и

кись, напиши плз, ченить между этими сценами, я хочу поскорее перейти к ебельке, кому ваще интересны эти диспозиции, чмоке тя: *

Послушай, мы вместе с самого «Наруто», я помню тебя ещё вот таким яйцом. Которое писало «Наруто потрахал Саске ^_^», а я исправляла это на «Будущий хокаге наполнил кипящими соками любви розовую дырочку смущённого кареглазого». Но ты охуел. Да, для беты, как и для филолога, нет запретных слов. Я не буду дописывать за тебя твои фики, особенно такие. Пусть оно пойдёт в выкладку вот в таком виде, будешь знать.

Недолго Ньют грелся в сиянии своего сиятельного сомца. Тот самый джентльмен, с которым была Тина, приближался к их столику. С уст Якоба сорвалось непонятное междометие с оттенком удивления, восхищения и вульгарного свиста. Столько реакции на одно несчастное перо, которое подлетело к мужчине и заняло своё место на шляпе! Впрочем, Якоб всегда был слишком восторженным. Незнакомец лишь мельком скосил глаза на перо и продолжил свой путь, словно ничего странного не произошло и вообще это было перо-бумеранг. Ньют вскочил и потянул Якоба за собой, чтобы преградить путь этому несомненно крутому, но странному господину.

— Бонжур, бонжур, месье!

Мужчина замер. Якоб почему-то смущённо молчал, широко улыбался и вдруг, если Ньюту не показалось, блымнул, в смысле подмигнул. Мужчине такое не понравилось, и он развернулся, брутально проигнорировав Ньюта и Якоба.

— Подождите, извините…

Ньют осёкся, потому что услышал рядом странный звук, словно это был запыхавшийся угроб. Парижане встретили бы угроба немного нервно, поэтому Ньют без труда догадался, что звуки исходят откуда-то из области Якоба. Который теперь бессмысленно и беспощадно сопел. Ньют в ужасе уставился на друга. Якоб казался теперь каким-то маленьким и совсем не таким внушительным, как минуту назад, несмотря на то, что раздувался от сопения, как капюшон у нунду. Зато его звуки, кажется, заинтересовали незнакомца. Он приветливо улыбнулся:

— Что вам угодно, месье?  
— Мы ищем нашу подругу…

Если бы Ньют не знал, что Якоб — магл, он бы подумал, что друг заговорил на наречии мерроу, при этом находясь под водой. Булькал то есть, насколько это позволяла человеческая физиология. Каждая невнятная реплика завершалась эффектным сопением.

— Как мило! А я уже нашёл себе друга, — заявил мужчина, пожирая глазами Якоба. Тот смущённо потупился и, насколько хватало длины волос, накручивал кудрявую прядь на палец.

Ньют наконец-то оправился от конфуза этой кошмарной метаморфозы и понял, что Якоб не выдержал сомцовой ауры этого проклятого мужика и мгновенно осучился. Нечто подобное они должны были проделать с Гриндевальдом. Образцового сомца победили его же оружием. Нужно было немедленно изолировать Якоба — возможно, этот процесс обратимый, — а потом уже вытрясти из повелителя перьев, что он сделал с Тиной. Но тут Якоб наконец-то перестал булькать и сопеть и сказал:

— Вяк.  
— Пардон? — иронично изогнул брови чуть более образцовый сомец.  
— Я говорю, мы ищем нашу подругу, Тину Голдштейн. Знаете такую?  
— Конечно. Я вас провожу, если месье Кудряшка согласится со мной уединиться.

Мужчина поцеловал Якобу руку. Нормальный Якоб как минимум возмутился бы, как максимум двинул бы кавалера зонтиком, но нормальность кончилась. Якоб смущённо захихикал, его щёки вспыхнули нежным девичьим румянцем, и вообще Якоб стал похож на хорошенькую усатую девушку.

Мужчина взял Якоба под руку и повёл за собой, а Ньют уныло поплёлся следом. Надо было немедленно отправить сову Альбусу и начать думать над планом Б.


End file.
